No Rest for the Wicked
by HaraKumiko
Summary: A look at what could have happened during the Battle City Finals. Oneshot. Psychoshipping. Lime. AU, Character Death, Slight OoC on Bakura's part.


**Summary: **_A look at what could have happened during the Battle City Finals. Oneshot. Lime. AU, Character Death.  
_**Pairing:**_ Psychoshipping (Yami no MarikxYami no Bakura)_

**No Rest for the Wicked**

A/N: Okay. This is my first time writing a lime, so forgive me if it isn't… good. This is based on an idea I got when I filled out a meme on deviantART asking what my favorite pairings were and why. And for Psychoshipping, I wrote 'They suit each other; Bakura can rule the world, and then Mariku can destroy it.' So, I decided to write this.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Just as much as I own Ranma ½ and Naruto. END SARCASM HERE.

* * *

Had things gone as planned, the world might have had a glimmer of hope. But when Rishid angered God and collapsed from 'severe mental shock', as the doctors called it, who would have thought that a simple card game would be the death of them and of all humanity? Certainly not Yugi and his friends.

But it never would have happened had Darkness itself had not rallied to his cause.

Bakura was supposed to stop him by any means necessary. But that night, in the dark, with Rishid's life at stake, his intentions changed. Seduction had always been his trump card; a silky voice and a suggestive tone was enough for Yami no Mariku to cave and agree to an alliance, and they both ruled the night as the Rod's dagger pierced through Rishid's skull, ending any hope Malik had of regaining control. But though attraction was quite apparent, Mariku refused the whispered promises given by the paler spirit; for desire was a human emotion.

They were above human.

There was one other obstacle: Ishizu. But they quickly found an indirect yet brutal method. They plagued her mind with images of her father's death, and then led her to Rishid's corpse like a fly drawn to garbage. Such visions of horror, death, and decay were enough to drive her to the brink of insanity; upon reaching the Alcatraz Dueling Tower, she threw herself from the arena.

From there, they showed no mercy: Shizuka and Jounouchi were forced to watch each other die; she in water and he in flames. Honda wasn't worth such trouble, so they trapped his mind in the virtual dimension where Noah had once dwelled while his body rotted away. Anzu had her tongue ripped from her mouth, and they left her tied to her bed, wearing nothing but her underwear while the word 'Whore' wrote itself in blood on the ceiling over and over again. Otogi, once they removed his eyes and shoved dice in their place, was tortured with recordings of Shizuka's drowned screams before he was forced to commit suicide.

The only ones that were given some sympathy were the Kaiba brothers. Seto had gone as far as suggesting that they only kill him in order to spare Mokuba's life. So, the brothers were turned into statues, undead remnants of a world that once was. The position they were frozen in proved just how much Seto cared about his brother; Mokuba was wrapped in his older brother's arms.

The Pharaoh almost won the duel against Mariku. But because Rishid was no longer there to hold back Malik's hidden hatred, he could not regain control of his body, and the Pharaoh crumbled to pieces at the sound of his light's screams as the shadows tore him apart and devoured him.

With the power of the Puzzle, Malik was expelled from existence. And with no one left to stand in their way, Mariku gave in to Bakura's enticing offers. Such raw, animal desire should not have been allowed to exist; it seemed like an eternity that they remained there, performing acts onto one another and staining the sheets with both blood and evidence of their sins.

Not that they cared, of course. Bakura's screams of pleasure as Mariku conquered him were almost as beautiful as their victims' screams of pain, if not more so. And fingernails digging into a scarred back only with the peak of their unholy union.

And at that moment, with no left alive, the destruction of a world imminent, and their bodies entwined, they were invincible.

Immortal.


End file.
